sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nights into Dreams: Original Video Game Soundtrack
Nights into Dreams: Original Video Game Soundtrack is a soundtrack album from the 1996 video of the same name which the original score was composed and conducted by the legendary composer John Williams with the additional music composed by Carter Burwell. The soundtrack album was released in CD album and Cassette by Warner Sunset Records and Atlantic Records on July 10, 1996 in Worldwide. "Dreams Dreams" was released as a single with "Message from Nightopia" as its b-side by Warner Sunset Records and Atlantic Records in Worldwide. Background John Williams was brought to compose and conduct the score for the video game. The score orchestrations was later provided by John Neufield, Alexander Courage, Conrad Pope, Shirley Walker, Lolita Ritmanis and Bruce Fowler when the score was recorded and mixed at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage and Todd-AO Scoring Stage by Shawn Murphy and Armin Steiner. Track List # NiGHTS (4:21) (John Williams) # Gate of Your Dreams (1:33) (John Williams) # Paternal Horn (2:03) (John Williams) # The Dragon Gave a Loud Scream (2:57) (John Williams) # Take the Snow Train (2:32) (John Williams) # The Mantle (2:09) (Carter Burwell) # Message from Nightopia (2:54) (Carter Burwell) # Gloom of the N.H.C (National Highway Corporation) (2:11) (Carter Burwell) # E-LE-KI Sparkle (2:19) (John Williams) # The Amazing Water (2:20) (John Williams) # Deep it Lies (2:05) (John Williams) # Dreams Dreams ~In Silent Memory~ (2:30) (Carter Burwell) # Suburban Museum (2:11) (Carter Burwell) # She Had Long Ears (2:10) (John Williams) # Under Construction (2:16) (John Williams) # NiGHTS and Reala (2:10) (John Williams) # Growing Wings (2:13) (John Williams) # NiGHTS and Reala ~Theme of a Tragedic Revenge~ (1:54) (John Williams) # D'Force Master (2:30) (John Williams) # After the Dream (2:20) (Carter Burwell) # Know Thyself ! (2:00) (Carter Burwell) # Sowing Seeds (1:11) (John Williams) # Dreams Dreams (5:49) (John Williams & Cynthia Weil) # Fragmented Nights (0:46) (John Williams) ► Running time: 57:24 Personal credits Credits adapted from FilmScoreMonthly. *Music Composed and Conducted by John Williams *Music Produced by John Williams *Additional Music Composed and Produced by Carter Burwell *Music Editor: Ken Wannberg *Additional Music Editors: Adam Smalley, Tom Carlson *Assistant Music Editor: Kelly Mahan-Jaramillo *Orchestrations by John Neufield, Alexander Courage, Conrad Pope, Shirley walker *Additional Orchestrations by Lolita Ritmanis, Bruce Fowler *Additional Music Conducted by Shirley Walker *L.A. Master Chorale Conducted by Paul Salamunovich *Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent *Vocal Contractor: Bobbi Page *Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service *Music Recorded and Mixed by Shawn Murphy *Music Recorded at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Culver City, CA and Todd-AO Scoring Stage, Studio City, CA *Music Mixed at Signet Soundelux Studios, Los ANgeles, CA *Score Recordists: Susan McLean, Andy Bass *Technical Engineer: Bill Talbott *Scoring Crew: Mark Eshelman, Greg Dennen, Mike Simpson , David Marquette, Marc Gebauer, Kirsten Smith *Scoring Stage Manager: Jay Selvester *Flute, Soloist: Janet Ferguson *French Horn, Soloist: James Thatcher *Trumpet Soloist: Tim Morrison *Flute Soloist: Pedro Eustache External Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/303 NiGHTS into Dreams: Original Soundtrack on VGMdb] Category:1996 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Warner Sunset Records soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:John Williams soundtracks Category:Carter Burwell albums